Gunshots
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: 11:23 in the morning, Wednesday, August eighteenth. A group of fourteen kids sat in the grass talking. 11:30. Gunshots were heard. Four dead. Two injured. Two to blame. Human/High school-stuck. Sadstuck. One-shot.


_I really don't know where this came from. I ended up crying writing it. Sorry if it's horrible._

**Summery: **_11:23 in the morning, Wednesday, August eighteenth. A group of fourteen kids sat in the grass talking. 11:30. Gunshots were heard. Four dead. Two injured. Two to blame. Human/High school-stuck. Sadstuck. One-shot._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

* * *

11:23 in the morning, Wednesday, August eighteenth. A group of fourteen kids sat in the grass talking.

Aradia Megido, age sixteen

Tavros Nitram, age sixteen.

Sollux Captor, age sixteen.

Karkat Vantas, age sixteen.

Nepeta Leijon, age fourteen.

Kanaya Maryam, age seventeen

Terezi Pyrope, age sixteen.

Vriska Serket, age eighteen.

Equius Zahhak, age eighteen.

Feferi Peixes, age sixteen.

John Egbert, age fifteen.

Dave Strider, age sixteen.

Rose Lalonde, age sixteen.

Jade Harley, age sixteen.

It seemed like any normal day. Just friends hanging out.

Dave wrapped his arm around John's shoulder and messed up his hair," It's great to see you back Egderp."

John smiled his buck-tooth smile and pushed the arm off him, trying and failing to flatten his hair," It's great to be back."

Karkat glared at him from over his book, leaning against Sollux," You're a dumbass, Egbert. You could have died, and yet you still don't give a shit."

"Well, he could have...but he didn't! So that's good!" Jade piped up, smiling.

"That is true," Rose spoke up," but John did not have a high probablity of dying."

"Yes, I agree. Only about a twenty precent chance."

"Thanks, Rose, Kanaya. I guess?" John gave them a nervous smile.

"Oh John, stop being so adorable," Vriska smiled at him, holding her 'o's in 'John' and 'so'.

Nepeta ran up to the group, bouncing on her heels and her hair flying in her face. Equius followed behind her. "Hey, everyone! My parents said that since Saturday is my fifteenth birthday you can all come over and we can do something!" the girl shouted as she sat down beside her Sollux.

"When did they say this?" Karkat raised an eyebrow to the girl.

"While you were watching your stupid rom-com."

The group burst into laughter as the boy scowled down at his book, his cheeks tinged with a bright pink. "Shut up," was all he mumbled out.

"Stop being such a girl, Kk," Sollux lisped as he leaned his head on top of Karkat's.

"Stop being such an idiot," Karkat snapped back.

"Anyway, everyone will come right?" Nepeta asked, looking around at the group of nodding heads. "Well, everyone besides Karkitty."

"Hey! I'm your brother!"

Terezi cackled as she punched the boy's arm," You heard her, you're not invited!"

"God damn it Terezi!"

"Not my fault you're a weakling."

"I can kick your ass if I wanted to!"

"Is that so? How about now?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't hurt the helpless."

"Oh yeah!" She shouted and tackled Karkat, pinning him on the ground.

"Uh, guys. Have you seen Gamzee?" Tavros piped up as he stared at the grass.

"I haven't seen Eridan either," Feferi sighed as she leaned her head against her hand.

"Well, Equius and I can go find them!" Nepeta jumped up and grabbed the silent boy's hand.

"I'll join you!" Feferi jumped up and followed behind the two.

* * *

11:30. Gunshots were heard. And then came a high pitched sceam.

"KARKAT!"

Karkat jumped up," Nepeta?"

Sollux stood up, along with Kanaya as the shorter boy broke into a run.

"Karkat! Wait!" Sollux shouted as he followed behind the boy. The rest of the group stood up.

Another round of gunshots.

"Nepeta!" Karkat shouted as he looked around, and then saw it. Her hat. He ran over to the girl and bent down.

Blood was the only thing he saw. From her stomach, her shoulder. He didn't care, he wrapped her in his arms and stained his shirt with his sister's blood.

The girl looked up at him," Karkitty," tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned her head to the side, seeing Equius dead beside her.

The boy looked at his friend and turned back to his sister," Who did this? Nepeta who did this?"

"Gamzee...Eridan...they. They...," she sobbed as she held onto Karkat's shirt with what strength she had.

"Nepeta. Don't talk, it's okay. It'll be okay. I love you," Karkat spoke, choking a bit as he held onto her.

The girl nodded and looked up at him, giving her a small smile," I l-love...you too...Karkitty." And her grip loosened, she fell limp.

He couldn't control the sobs as he continued to hold onto his dead sister.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was. "Feferi, Aradia, and Equius are also dead. There are a few wounded, including Sollux and Kanaya."

Rose. It was Rose. She was crying also as she knelt beside him," Karkat, let her go."

"She's my sister!"

"Karkat."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She unwrapped his arms from Nepeta, only to pull him close as he sobbed into her shirt. "Nepeta. Her birthday. She's only fourteen. Why?"

Rose ran a hand through his hair, rubbed his back, and continued to let him sob. Two shadows cast over the other. "Check and see if Kanaya and Sollux are okay. I'll stay here with him." One nodded and left.

"Gamzee killed them," a motion of the head towards Nepeta and Equius," Eridan killed Feferi and Aradia and injured the other two. The ambulance are on their way," Jade said as she knelt down beside the two. She placed her hand on Karkat's back.

Aradia Megido, age sixteen. Killed.

Sollux Captor, age sixteen. Injured.

Nepeta Leijon, age fourteen. Killed.

Kanaya Maryam, age seventeen. Injured.

Equius Zahhak, age eighteen. Killed.

Feferi Peixes, age sixteen. Killed.

* * *

11:30, Saturday, August twenty-first. Karkat was in a black suit, clutching his little sister's hat to his chest.

Today was her fifteenth birthday.

"Why her? Why not me?" where the only words coming out of his mouth. He had seen his friends in the hospital, but he didn't talk. And Sollux was permanently blind.

His mom walked into the room, still tear stains on her cheeks. "Karkat, we need to get going."

He fell on his bed," I should have died."

"Karkat, you did nothing wrong."

"She had more to live for."

"I know, but you can't think you'd be better off dead. Let's go."

"I want to stay here."

His mom ran a hand through her hair and left the room.

And all Karkat did was sob and hang on to the hat with a death grip.

His best friends...no. They weren't his friends. They killed her.

They killed them.

Those two were better off dead.

And he couldn't stay conscious any longer.


End file.
